


Where The Sun doesn't shine

by Dededee



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dededee/pseuds/Dededee
Summary: He meant the sun to him: but when suddenly your sun doesn't shine as it used to be, what will your resolution be? How will you get through your day





	1. Chapter 1

01) YOU

 

Hakyeon never would have thought that the day he longed forever in his life would be today. Though now that he wishes the things happened differently and they were in different situations.   
He decided to take the longest path to go home. He often take this road to avoid the loneliness of his extravagantly decorated room or the cold gazes that are waiting for him at home with thousand of questions inside.  
Hakyeon is a scholar and a loyal subject to his majesty just like his father. As the only son to the family he studied and achieved his father’s dream; but if he had a choice?  
Like every other typical scholar he loved books. He knew every legal and illegal book seller in the town. He spent most of his life inside their shops reading his days away. If you can’t find Hakyeon inside his huge room or his office at the castle, you’ll most probably find him in a quiet corner of one of these book shops behind a mountain of books. Books were his escape. He found refuge in them; and he always dreamt of becoming a traveler, in one of those books that he had read more than hundred times, who explores and discovers different new places. Instead of his childhood dream he became an official for the king who's confined in a room filled with stack of papers and nosy people peaking over his office at any given time.  If only he had a choice…  
He often thought how it would feel like to be a different person or the son to different parents. If only he had a choice…  
While having thousand noisy thoughts running through his head he finally reached home. He saw Hongbin: his most loyal servant and the lifelong friend, waiting for him outside like always. If Hakyeon wasn’t working in the castle, two would go almost everywhere together. They were inseparable; but today Hongbin had to stay back to help the household with the preparations for the celebration tonight, though Hakyeon had no idea as to what was it about.   
“Hakyeon! You’re late! Where have you been?” was the greeting he got from Hongbin. Despite everyone’s judgments he gave Hongbin the freedom to call him by his name though he was supposed to call Hakyeon as ‘The Young Master’. Hongbin has been with him every time he needed a friend, disregarding the time, the place or the situation that Hakyeon was in. It is only the nature for them to become brothers through all the odds and ends.  
“Was caught up in a book”, was Hakyeon’s reply.  
“Hurry inside. Master was worried about you and everyone’s waiting for you”. Hongbin rushed Hakyeon inside towards the garden which was crowded with high class officials. He always despised the company of them and would rather call them strangers if only he had a choice.  
Thinking back he never had a choice in anything about his life. Everything was predetermined in his life. Life always had a plan for him not that he had a plan for HIS life.  
He greeted his father letting him know that he has arrived and greeted few other people, for them being the ones that he worked every day with.  
Hongbin left him in the middle of the crowd saying that he should help serve the guests at the party. After the departure of Hongbin, Hakyeon took his drink and slowly walked out of the crowd finding a quiet corner.  
It’s not that he hated celebrations in fact he LOVED celebrations. It’s just that he didn’t find it to his taste to celebrate anything with the people who boasted about their wealth at any given situation. He loved celebrating with town’s people. Once when he was just a kid he sneaked out of the house to see lanterns with Hongbin among hundreds of friendly strangers; but after being caught Hongbin had to be the one who got beaten up in his place. So he decided not to sneak out of the house in any special occasion. Of course he still would go out secretly once in a while.  
Someone accidently knocking over him was able to draw him out of his slumber. He turned around.  
“Sssoooww…rrrryyy…” the man said while stumbling.  
Hakyeon knew that there would be no use of arguing since he knew that the man is drunk to his core.  
“YOUNG MASTER, BE CAREFUL!” another voice joined in and Hakyeon saw a man rushing towards them.  
“I think that we should get going now, master”, the man said while putting his arm around the drunken man and trying to get him to stand straight; and then the man turned to Hakyeon,  
“sorry for the inconvenience. Have a good night sir” he said with his gaze held down.  
Hakyeon gave one last look to the drunken stranger before he’s being pulled out by the second stranger.  
Hakyeon completely forgot about the insignificant incident that took place in the evening, about the drunken stranger and his companion. Never he thought that this would become a life-changing event.


	2. Chapter 2

[02] ADVENTURE

 

A week has passed after the party at his home. Hakyeon went on with his life just as usual. He worked in his office at the castle, came home late at night and spent his free time in his favourite book shop: an illegal one, with Hongbin by his side. Nothing changed; nothing forced him to make a choice. It was really the usual.  
The week after started just the same. Hakyeon never had the feeling that it would be any different; but it was indeed different.  
It was Wednesday. He is supposed to be working in his office, with the fellow scholars about the new developments of country’s economy. He was on his way for sure.  
But for the first time of his life, he wanted to escape his mundane life. He wanted an adventure. So instead of reaching the castle, as he was supposed to, he changed his route to visit the book shop at the other end of the town. Really, it was an adventure. It would sound sad but it gave him a thrill. Hakyeon pitied himself at times like this.  
 It wasn’t his usual day to visit the shop, never a Wednesday, especially not so early on a working day. The shop was rather quiet and the shop owner wasn’t anywhere to be seen. So Hakyeon entered and paced towards his favourite book shelf, the one that had his favourite book hidden away from others’ reach.  
However the scene in front of him astonished him as well as it made him mad to his very core. The books that were usually on the shelves were lying around, and they were everywhere. Hakyeon slowly went around the books to investigate what has caused all these chaos and where the hell was Jaehwan: the supposedly owner of the shop and why the fuck he hasn’t done anything about this situation. But the sight behind the empty book shelf made him stop on his tracks.   
There was a man, books sprawled in front of him, sitting on the floor, knees to his chest, hands around his long legs, holding a book, and he was so immersed in the book. The morning sunrays lightly fell on the man’s face and it illuminated his perfect and pale skin. It was a sight to behold. Hakyeon could write odes in the name of this man, standing right there. He would honestly. It was the beauty he wished to touch and feel, all his life.  
Suddenly, he was thrown out of his wit’s end as the man snapped his head and directly looked at his direction. He was given no time to process anything. He quickly tried turning around and walking away. That’s it. He tried. In his haste, while turning around, he stumbled upon the books and fell his face first. It was really very unattractive. Oh right! He forgot the books on the floor. Nothing romantic happened as they mentioned in all those wildly romantic novels where the night in shining armour would come and save the lady in distress. He had to pick himself up. He had to rise through his shame all alone.   
As Hakyeon stood he had no intention of turning back around to see what the reaction of that beautiful stranger was, and why the fuck he didn’t do anything to save him. Really, Hakyeon had high hopes for him. Anyway, obviously the universe didn’t work in his luck that day. Jaehwan had to intervene. He had to. That idiot.  
“Hakyeon, you’re here?... oh what happened here? Are you alright? You look kind of off.” Hakyeon didn’t notice the shift of the ‘beautiful stranger’ at the mention of his name.  
Thanks Jaehwan. Hakyeon could walk all over Jaehwan at times like this. Really, it was unnecessary.   
“I’m fine... just the books... everywhere”. He gestured to the books on the floor.  
“Oh I’m sorry. I was looking for a book and then I forgot that I’ve made a mess. I’m sorry again.” A voice that was not Jaehwan’s replied. The Beautiful stranger. He’s voice felt like feathers falling on his ears slowly, like the clear sky on a summer day. Hakyeon could swear that he has heard the voice somewhere. It sounded so familiar yet so far away from his memory.  
Hakyeon just stared at the beautiful stranger. Mesmerized.  
“It’s no big deal. I’ll clean this up. And Taekwoon, your chauffeur has arrived. You better get going. And get some sleep for heaven’s sake. How many nights were you awake? Get up! And take your butt out of my shop!”  
Taekwoon. The name of his eternal summer.  
“For an illegal shop owner, you sure do talk a lot.”  Taekwoon called out Jaehwan in an accusing tone while slowly standing up.  
“Whatever. Get going now.”  
“Fine I’m going,” Taekwoon indulged Jaehwan. “...and sir, I’m really sorry again.”  
“Hakyeon” what is he doing? He saw no need of giving his name to this beautiful stranger but he felt like he had to; he felt like theirs is a give-and-take situation. And it was. Till the very end of their ‘situation’.  
Taekwoon gave a slow smirk.”I’m sorry Hakyeon. I’ll see you around.” And then he was walking away, with an elegance Hakyeon knew but couldn’t pin point.   
Hakyeon just stood there for few more minutes in a trance with a noisy Jaehwan sputtering around.  
An Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated


	3. (03) STRANGE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Hakyeon tries to seek out answers.

[03] STRANGE

 

Hakyeon returns home after trying his very best to read a book at the shop and failing at it miserably. Seriously, he could not stop thinking about the beautiful stranger. No, Taekwoon. He could not stop thinking about Taekwoon. His elegant features, his soft voice or the perfect way he carried himself. So after spending hours on a fruitless effort of reading, he returned home.  
He tries to escape to his room even without sparing a glance at Hongbin. They usually talks hours about Hakyeon’s day; but not today. He was not in the mood to talk with anyone. All he wanted to do was to confine himself in his room and think about Taekwoon till he appeared in front of him; and so, he did just that. He thought what could really be the story of beautiful Taekwoon. He weighed the possibility of meeting him again. He even imagined how it would be to spend a day by Taekwoon’s side, while watching him read, all day. Hakyeon knew that he should stop this childish wondering when he imagined his first kiss with Taekwoon. Mind you, Hakyeon knew when and where to stop. As a matter of fact, he could not sleep at all that night.

**********

Oh. If his work was ever miserable, today he was six feet under the usual crap.   
He thought he knew that he didn’t sleep last night but somehow he was late to wake up. God knows how that happened. Then he showed up at his office late and he could not get a single thing done properly. As usual, no one said anything to him for messing things up, as expected, out of respect to his father. Nobody dared to be honest. But they did not hesitate to give him the eye.  
By the evening, Hakyeon have had enough. He was mad at Taekwoon, for not letting him do his work properly by constantly roaming around his head while giving him things to daydream about. He was so curious about this one man who he just saw one day. He never liked his work but he also never took anything lightly. Hakyeon was unnecessarily responsible and now this Taekwoon guy is ruining it all. This can no longer continue this way. Hakyeon was determined that he would visit Jaehwan and get him to spill everything about Taekwoon.  
The journey to the bookshop was the same as how it has been the whole day. Hakyeon’s mind was a whirlwind with questions about Taekwoon.  
Jaehwan. Jaehwan, who has answers to all his questions, was perched up on his chair with what seemed to be a huge list.   
“Jaehwan!!!”  
“What in seventh heaven…” it was apparent that Hakyeon might have spooked Jaehwan a little with his overly joyous greetings.  
“I swear Hakyeon, one of these days, I will scare the living daylight out of you!”   
“Is that a way to greet a customer?”  
“No. But it is the way to greet an asshole who tried to mess up my list!”  
“What IS this list about anyway?” Hakyeon regretted asking about it as soon as he saw the little mischievous glint in Jaehwan’s eyes.  
“You know Jaehwan, I really don’t want to know”  
“As you wish ma lord.”  
Jaehwan was everything Hakyeon couldn’t be. Lee Jaehwan was born to a noble family just like him. He had his whole life planned by his father just like him. But Jaehwan said all of that to go to hell and he left his family to peruse his dream. He had his own business; no one here could control him. His family instantly disowned him. But if anyone knew anything about Jaehwan, it’s that he always has an upper hand n anything he does. He never goes through with anything if he is not fully prepared. By the time he fled from the family, he already has bought the bookshop and he was ready for the new life.  
“If you came here to read, you know where the all books are.” Jaehwan gestured around his shop.  
“I actually came here to talk to you.”   
“Oh is that so? I hope you get to the point quickly because I’m quite busy these days with… what you didn’t want to know earlier. So…”  
It’s true that he was here to talk with Jaehwan but he had no idea how to start the conversation. It would be too weird to just bring up Taekwoon and question about his identity and stuff. Also, Hakyeon saw no other way to strike up a conversation that will eventually lead to Taekwoon, besides Jaehwan wanted him to get to the point. So he just went with it.   
“So you know Taekwoon right? What is with him?” Hakyeon really just went for it while pretending to examine things on Jaehwan’s table.  
“Yes, I do know him. But why do you want to know?”  
“It’s just… I’m curious you know.”  
“What happened Hakyeon?” Jaehwan asked him with an unimpressed tilt in his voice.  
“Nothing alright.” Hakyeon took a quick look at Jaehwan and decided that he will not get anything out of the owner of the store if he doesn’t give him a proper answer. “I saw him last time I came here and I fell on my face in front of him. There, happy? Now tell me about him?”  
“Oh Hakyeon, you poor thing!” Jaehwan at least tried to hide his laugh.  
“Oh I don’t want your pity Jaehwan. I need to know about him”  
“Alright alright. There’s nothing to know about him. He just comes here once in a while with his friend; reads a book and sometimes, borrows one or two. I don’t know anything else about him.”  
“You, Lee Jaehwan doesn’t know anything else about a customer of yours?”  
“Yeah. That’s what I said” but Jaehwan wasn’t meeting his eyes. Hakyeon very well knew when someone is actually busy with something and when they’re pretending to do so.  
“Come on Jaehwan! Don’t give me that! I know you know more about him. Tell me hm? Please please please” Hakyeon gave his best puppy eyes because he knew Jaehwan. Cuteness is Jaehwan’s thing.  
“Seriously Hakyeon I don’t know more about him. And you know I would tell you anything if I knew.” Jaehwan’s face told a different thing. Hakyeon did not know what it is exactly but he knew that there is a reason behind Jaehwan’s reluctance to say anything more about the topic. If anything Hakyeon knew when to stop.  
“Alright then, I guess I have no way of finding about him.”  
“Apparently. Is there anything else?”  
Hakyeon noticed the tensed air around them. “Yes, did you get the book I asked you about, last time?”   
“Oh yes, we did get the book. It’s in the back. Follow me and watch your steps young master.” Jaehwan said with the usual lightness back in his voice. Strange. What is it about Taekwoon that got Jaehwan all worked up? Hakyeon is determined to know everything about it.  
“Lead the way princess.” Hakyeon played along and followed Jaehwan to look for the book he so wanted to read, for now.

**********

Days passed by with nothing much interesting happening in Hakyeon’s life. It’s not that he had forgotten about Taekwoon. It’s just he knew that he would not get to know anything if it’s not specifically from Taekwoon. So on next Wednesday he visited the bookstore in hopes of meeting Taekwoon again. Although it meant that he will not be working on another Wednesday.  
He was not disappointed with his ‘sacrifice’. A boring day at work will always worth it.  
It was the usual when he entered the bookshop; the owner was nowhere to be seen just like last week. So Hakyeon walked in to the shop and wandered around till he was met with the object of his ultimate curiosity.   
He was sitting on the exact same place as last time but instead of sitting in the centre of dozens of books he just had a closed book next to him and his eyes were closed as if he was napping on the floor of the bookshop. It was little saddening that the sound of Hakyeon’s footsteps seemed to have woken him up.  
“Oh hi!” That voice. Hakyeon almost forgot the sound of it but the feeling it gave, haunted him for a whole damned week. It was feathers. It was everything light.  
“Hi” Hakyeon knew that it was a lame response and he had to think about something to add, quickly. But Taekwoon beat him into it.  
“Hakyeon right? You’re here again!” Taekwoon had a note to his voice that made it as if he was glad to see him again. Quit with your stupid imagination Hakyeon!  
“Yes, Hakyeon it is. Yeah I usually come here whenever I’m free. So here I am today too.” He did not know why he had answered Taekwoon’s question in a way that it showed that they were friends already. Hakyeon desperately hoped that Taekwoon would not mind it much.   
Apparently he did not.  
“Really? Is it that good in here? With the nosy patron of the place?” Taekwoon said while side glancing in to the upper floor of the store, where Jaehwan’s head was peaking out.  
“I usually try to ignore the patron, that way I can enjoy the books more besides his nose does not have anything better to do so…” Hakyeon joined in with Taekwoon. They heard something similar to cussing under breath and Jaehwan’s head was gone from where it was ogling at Taekwoon and Hakyeon.  
“It’s fun to tease Jaehwan.” Taekwoon said with a satisfying grin on his face.  
“It is. He is always ready to jump at you with his bad temper and it is too much fun to not to see his face when he does so.”  
Their eyes met for a brief second and then they both were laughing; Hakyeon fell on his knees to laugh it all out. Seriously, Jaehwan looks ridiculous with his face all crunched up with anger and all those profanities that falls out of his mouth make the situation even more hilarious. However, Hakyeon was the first come to his sense.  
Now that he was on the floor just like Taekwoon, he had the chance to get a good look at the cover of the book that was lying next to the boy. Boy? Man? Hakyeon had no idea.   
“You’re reading ‘The Legend of The Forbidden Kingdom’?” Hakyeon asked.  
“Yes, I just started reading it today. So far it seems interesting.”  
“It is. I’ve read the book at least four times. It’s one of my all time favourites.” Why Hakyeon was giving out all these details was a mystery: even to him.  
Taekwoon looked intrigued with this information. “Really? What makes you like this book so much?”  
“It just that ‘The Forbidden Kingdom’ sounds like something straight out of a dream. Although chaos takes place, with such righteous system of a kingdom and all the other mystical elements in the story...it paints out a fantasy for you. Isn’t that why we all read and fall in love with books? To get away from the reality and step into a fantasy?”  
Hakyeon saw how Taekwoon’s eyes shone; in that exact moment, he saw the way how they’re going to keep on doing this.  
“I think so. Now I’m definitely going to finish reading the book.” Taekwoon said with a small smile playing on his lips. “So do you have any other recommendations for me? What should I read next? You sound like someone who knows their way around the books of this store.”  
So Hakyeon started telling him about his favourite books ever, starting from his all time favourite and ending with his all time favourite. It felt so right. To sit on the floor of these bookstore that sold illegal books, next to Taekwoon and to talk about the thing he loved the most: books. It felt right in every possible way. And the feeling that Hakyeon got as if they were friends since forever also felt just right.   
Strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Comments are appreciated! 😘


End file.
